


One Hell of a Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of torture, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You always compete for the town’s best haunted house, but you usually loose.  But this year, you have a special trick up your sleeve.





	One Hell of a Boyfriend

You pushed your cart down the isle of the store as you looked over the decorations.  You couldn’t believe Halloween was only two weeks away!  You still had so much to do to get your annual haunted house ready to go.  The small town you lived in held an annual haunted house competition, to see who had the scariest experience. 

 

Every year, for about the past five years, you had competed, but every time your damn neighbor, Ms. Hallens would win.  Not this year, you were determined.  You would not let her win this year! You could do this, all you had to do is-

 

“Hello there, sweetheart!”

 

You rolled your eyes as you heard her overly preppy voice sound behind you.  It was almost shrill and hurt your ears.  Part of your brain said to just ignore her, but that wouldn’t be very neighborly.

 

“Hello, Ms. Hallens.  How are you?”  You said with a dull voice, pushing your cart a little quicker than you had before.

 

“Oh, just getting some last little things to add to the best haunted house on the block.”  She said with an almost predatory grin.

 

You knew she was trying to pull you into a verbal fencing match.  You knew it.  But that didn’t stop your mouth from spouting back at her.  “Not this year.  I will take that title this year.”  You regretted your words immediately as she stepped up to you and glared down at you.

 

“I don’t think so, pet.”  She gave your shoulder a little shove as your jaw fell open and you stared after her.  You wanted to scream words at her, not nice words, words that would surely land you in hell.  But you didn’t.

 

You sighed as you looked into your cart and let your impending defeat settle into your bones.  You could never figure out why she always won, it was like she sold her soul or-

 

Your eyes went wide as you looked up to Ms. Hallens and grinned.  You quickly pulled out your phone and punched in a few numbers before you brought it to your ear, waiting for the voice of your amazing boyfriend to sound on the other end.

 

“Hey, baby!” You said cheerfully as you left your cart behind you and walked out of the store.  “I need a favor.” 

 

000

 

It was Halloween night and you were putting the final decorations in place.  You were almost giggling like a school girl, you knew you were going to win this time.  There was no way Ms. Hallens will beat you.  You had a sure-fire strategy.

 

The doorbell rang and you took off to the door to answer it.  You swung it open quickly and beamed a big smile before stepping up to your boyfriend and wrapping your arms around him. 

 

“Hello, Darling.”  Crowley answered as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

 

“Thank you so much for helping!  I can’t wait to do this!”  You said excitedly as you looked behind him.  There were four people, three men, and a woman, standing there, giving you a strange look.  “Crowls…who are they?”

 

“Your scarers, love.  I believe the key to a good haunted house is the terror.  Who better to terrorize than demons?”  He gave you a smile as you looked back and saw all of them flash their black eyes. 

 

You went silent for a moment before a big grin went across your face.  “I couldn’t love you anymore than I do right now!”  You squeal as you grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.  “Come on in!”  You shouted back to the demons behind you.

 

Maybe in another life that phrase would have seemed weird to you.  But not in this life.  In this life…you were happily dating Crowley, King of Hell.  The story of you two meeting and falling for each other was a long one, one you didn’t tell often, because it didn’t matter how you met, what mattered was that you were happy now.  Almost a year later and you two were still going strong.

 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the demons broke apart from the two of you to set up in a different room in the house, fit for scaring people.  “Thank you so much for helping me, Crowley.”  You said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned up on your toes to give him a kiss. 

 

“Of course, darling.”  He returned your kiss and then let his lips trail over your jaw and down to your neck.  You let out a little giggle as you felt his scruff against your skin and you tucked your body against him. “But I’m not done yet…”

 

He stepped away from you as he whistled over his shoulder.  Before you could question him, you felt a cold nose against your hand.  Looking down, you saw nothing there, but you knew what it was.  “Juliet!”  You squealed as you knelt down and slowly ran your hands back to feel her head and back, giving the hell hound little pats of appreciation. 

 

“Figured she could have some fun chasing people around the backyard.”  Crowley added as he walked over to your basement door.  “And then there is this…” 

 

You looked up and saw Crowley motion to your basement door.  Your eyes gave him a quizzical look as he opened the door and led you down the stairs.  The further down you went, the hotter it seemed to get…which wasn’t normal.  You smelled something awful and slapped your hand over your nose.

 

“The hell?”

 

“Exactly.”  Crowley said with a proud look on his face.  “Hell.”  He reached the bottom of the stairs and flipped on the switch to reveal a single room that had flames around the edges.  There was a rope a few steps out with a big sign that said ‘For your own safety, do NOT cross.’

 

On the other side of the rope, between you and the flames was three partially inclined tables with straps on them.  Then another table with tools of torture on them.  “Uh…what is this?”

 

“Alistair’s personal torture chamber.”  Crowley’s arm went around you as he saw you shiver.  You always felt weird being in hell, and he knew that.  “I made a portal between your basement door and hell.  Those of age will be led down here where they can see Alistair…work.”

 

“No!”  You cried out.  “I will not have people being tortured in my-.”

 

“It is staged love.  All the souls strapped to the tables will already be demons, and Alistair has been ordered to keep it…less horrifying.  Unless you change your mind.” 

 

“Promise?”  You said to Crowley with a weary look.  But before he could answer, a couple demons popped in.  One stood over at the table with the tools as the second crawled up on one of the tables and started strapping himself in. 

 

“Pinky promise.”

 

000

 

If hell ran half as smooth as this haunted house…then Crowley was truly an amazing king of hell.  You had worried when demons and hell hounds has shown up that things would go sideways.  Maybe Juliet would get overly rambunctious, or a demon would try to do a demon deal.  But nothing.  It ran perfectly.  Even the demons in the basement seemed to be following all the rules.

 

So all you had to do was sit outside and hand out candy to the smaller kids and listen to everyone else tell you how much they loved your haunted house.  It was perfect!

 

You heard your named called out and looked up to see the mayor of the town followed closely behind Ms. Hallens.  “Hello, Mr. Mayor.  How can I help you?”  You said excitedly.  You really hoped this was what you had thought it was. 

 

Crowley watched from the window as he saw you be approached by the mayor of the town and your neighbor.  He really did despise that woman.  She was shrill and rude to you every time he had the misfortune to run into the woman.  When you called those weeks ago and explained the situation, there was no doubt in his mind that this year you would win.  He would make sure of that. 

 

He got up from his spot and made his way outside, reaching the door when he heard your excited squeal. 

 

“I can’t believe it!”  You said excitedly as you looked over to him. 

 

He couldn’t help but smile as you ran over to him and threw yourself into his arms.  “We did it!”  You squealed into his ear as you pulled him close for a deep kiss.

 

“That we did, love.  But I think they still need you.”  He said with a chuckle as he nodded over to the mayor, noting the camera and the pad of paper behind held up by one person.  “Go enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame.”  He said softly as he gave you a playful swat on the rear. 

 

“Will you go get everyone else?  For the picture?” 

 

Crowley was a bit shocked at your request, but he would do anything for you, so he went inside and fetched the rest of his goons. 

 

While Crowley went to round everyone up, the mayor presented you with a special clay pumpkin that had the phrase ‘Best Scarer’ carved into it.  You beamed as he congratulated you, and savored the moment of Ms. Hallens saying her court and rude congratulations.  The lady from the local paper asked you a couple questions as Crowley and his demons assembled behind you.

 

“Everyone ready for the picture?” The woman asked quickly as she lifted the camera.  You took a quick step back and into Crowley’s awaiting arms.  He pulled you against him and set his head on your shoulder as he gave the camera a smirk. 

 

“Put your best eyes on, all.”  Crowley said.  You could almost hear them all blink at once as the woman gasped but then snapped the picture.

 

“I don’t know how you did that, but that was amazing!”  She squealed.  She turned the camera around and showed you the picture.  There was you, in the center, with Crowley wrapped around you.  And then all the demons behind you with evil smirks and grins on their faces, their eyes black. 

 

“Can I get a copy of this?!”  You said excitedly to the woman.

 

“Of course!  I can email it to you.”  She quickly pulled out her pad of paper as she chuckled.  “So, how did you pull that off?”  She said as she nodded to Crowley and his men.

 

You chuckled as you thought of the silliest line you could think of.  “Let’s just say I have one _hell_ of a boyfriend.” 


End file.
